This invention relates generally to the field of messaging, and more specifically to a system and method for securing voice mail messages.
Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice, fax and encoded data signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers also have historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VOIP uses this existing technology to transmit telecommunication signals by converting these signals into digital data for transmission over an IP network.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for securing voice mail messages in a packet network is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention encrypts voice mail messages stored in an open file system to prevent unauthorized access to the messages. In one embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for securing voice mail messages. The system includes a packet network and a telephony device that is coupled to the packet network. The system also includes a voice mail system that is coupled to the packet network and operable to receive a voice mail message from a caller attempting to communicate with a user of the telephony device. The voice mail system is further operable to encrypt the voice mail message using a public key associated with the telephony device and to store the encrypted voice mail message in an open file system coupled to the packet network.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for securing voice mail messages. The method includes receiving a telephone call from a caller attempting to communicate with a user of a telephony device that is coupled to a packet network. The method also includes indicating to the caller that the user is not available to communicate with the caller and receiving a voice mail message from the caller for the user. The method further includes encrypting the voice mail message using a public key associated with the telephony device and storing the encrypted voice mail message in a file system such that the encrypted voice mail message is accessible from the packet network.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method for encrypting voice mail messages in a packet network, such as a VOIP network, that prevent unauthorized access to the messages. Particular embodiments of the present invention use a public key encryption process to encrypt an incoming voice mail message using a publicly available key. However, in order to decrypt the message, a private key (known only to the user for which the voice mail message was left) is required. Using such an encryption process, a voice mail system can receive and encrypt messages without the intervention of the user and can store encrypted messages on an open file system. Because the private key is not stored in the file system, even a system administrator with complete access to the file system cannot decrypt the voice mail messages. On the other hand, a user with the private key is able to access the user""s messages from any computer or other device that is coupled to the file system, including a computer connected to the file system using the Internet. Therefore, the present invention provides full accessibility to voice mail messages as well as heightened security for those messages. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.